Just The Girl
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: AU. Heath Burns has never been in love. Until he met Abbey. Only, she hates him. Everything about him. And she doesn't hide it. Inspired by the song 'Just the Girl' by the click 5. Co-Written by Anonymous Chica.
1. Chapter 1

**My co-writer helped me out with this one. Check her out from my profile! The song that inspired this story is kinda an older one 'Just the Girl' by The Click 5. Enjoy!**

_**~XoXo~**_

Heath Burns stared across the room at Abbey. She was, and had been for some time now, his current love interest. Not a crush, a love interest. That's how he knew this was serious... How he was attracted to her was actually a mystery...

She hated him. Honest to god HATED him. Everything he did would piss her off. In fact, she would say something cruel just because she knew it got a reaction out of him. A stupid reaction, but a reaction. She was cold, literally and metaphorically. She was cruel.

And she was fully aware of what it did to him.

It drove him insane... In a good way. Sort of.

"Heath Burns, if I have to call you one more time..."

"What?" Heath spun his head to face the board. 'COLLEGE PLANS' was written across the top.

"What is your plan for college?" nobody said 'if you even go', but it hung in the air.

"Well, I wanna be a musician..." Heath said quietly. Abbey laughed.

"Have as much talent with music as baby yak have with snowboarding." she scoffed.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Doubt it." he remarked. "Have you ever heard me play?"

Abbey scowled. "No, but does not want to lose hearing."

Heath thought up a comeback, but kept his mouth shut. She already hated him. No sense in making her hate him even more. Besides, she was laughing again. Sure, she was laughing because she thought his dream of becoming as famous as Justin Biter or even One Dierection was stupid, but she was laughing... and, oh, how he loved her laugh.

It actually didn't fit her; because of how much it sounded like a girly giggle. She hid it most of the time, due to sometimes that giggle would end in a snort and that would only embarrass her.

Heath found it secretly... sexy.

The bell rang and students poured out of the room.

"Hey, Burns!" someone called. Heath spun around to see Deuce waving at him.

"'S'up?" Heath asked, brofisting Deuce.

"You coming to the party this weekend?"

"Hell yeah! Wouldn't miss that for anything!"

"Dude, I hear somebody's hiring... y'know..." Clawd winked.

"No way." Heath muttered.

"Who told you that?" Deuce asked. Since his breakup with Cleo, Deuce had been very... sexually promiscuous.

"I just heard someone talking about it." Clawd shrugged.

Before he could say another word, Draculaura had already yanked him away from his group of friends.

"You got a date?" Deuce inquired.

Heath shook his head. "I'm going solo, man. Like I always do."

"You need to get a girlfriend," Deuce punched Heath's arm lightly before walking off.

Heath stared in the direction of Abbey and her friends and sighed.

_**~XoXo~**_

Party. Lights. Music. Booze. Buzzed. Strippers.

Heath wandered around the party guests, trying to find the table where he had set his drink down.

But it was impossible. Either it was knocked over or someone stole it.

"Damn." Heath swore. Suddenly, everyone outside was cheering. Heath bolted out the back door to see what was going on.

"Dude, some mummy just fell in the pool and all her bandages came off!" someone clued Heath in on the crowd around the pool. Heath pushed his way through. Who could blame him? A totally naked chick in the pool?

"Typical. Heath must be first see poor naked ghoul." a cold voice cut through the party atmosphere like a knife.

Heath rolled his eyes. "I knew it wasn't true." he smirked, trying to look cool. Fail.

Abbey glared at Heath.

"Knew it true. Why else push self to front to see?"

"To confirm my suspicions." Heath said back. God he was so lame. Abbey pushed him lightly.

"Sick pig." she snapped.

"You push like Jackson..." Heath teased. Holt laughed from the DJ booth. Abbey's eyes hardened and she shoved Heath. He stumbled backward and flailed his arms like an idiot.

Laughing out loud, Abbey couldn't control herself as she watched Heath fall backward into the pool.

"Some need to put flame out."

Heath spluttered as water flooded over him. He hated the water, what with him being a fire elemental and all.

"Dude, you okay?" Clawd asked, pulling Heath out of the pool. Heath nodded as he hoisted himself onto the ledge of the pool.

"That was harsh," Deuce snapped at Abbey. "Too much water could kill him."

"Not caring," Abbey said. "World with no Heath is dream for Abbey."

"Hilarious." Heath muttered, sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "How would you like it if I pushed you in the pool?"

"Are you off your trolley?" Lagoona shrieked, running over. "Heath Burns, you do that and I will murder you with my bare hands. It took me two weeks to get that pool back to normal and if you..."

"He was joking." Clawd interrupted.

"Maybe," Heath muttered under his breath. He tried to remind himself why he liked her so much.

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Please. Would see coming with blindfold."

"Why are you so bitter?" Deuce asked angrily.

"Loosen up!" Holt cried. "Get that pole outta your ass!"

Everyone ignored the DJ's exclamation; he was obviously drunk or cheering on a stripper.

"Am not bitter." Abbey shrugged, taking a sip of her soda. "Am just knowing who is who without wasting breath."

Heath's friends all shot glares at Abbey and turned back to Heath.

"Go freeze somebody, Bominable." he hissed.

"With. Pleasure." Abbey muttered, reaching out and grasping Heath's arm for a solid second; just enough time to freeze him completely.

_**~XoXo~**_

Heath was sitting at home, keeping his body alight in flame. He hated Abbey. He hated everything about her. She was bitter, but sweet. She knocked him off his feet- literally and metaphorically. He couldn't not love her...

Ugh, but how could he say it without looking like a total IDIOT?

...Exactly, he couldn't.

Abbey would laugh in his face and call him crazy. Or worse, she would ignore him. At least she went out of her way to say things that made him feel horrible. If she didn't speak to him at all... well, he would die.

Heath loved her; but hated her...

Why was love so confusing?!

Maybe if she ignored him, he would get over her...

No, she ignored him once and he wanted her more than ever that week

... Something had to be done...

But what?

_**~XoXo~**_

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Nobody picked up.

He was about to give up when...

"Abbey speaking; what you want?"

Heath freaked out. He hadn't expected her to pick up.

"Abbey! Um... hey."

"Not flame-head." she huffed. "What? Someone die?"

"No um...I was wondering..."

"Abbey busy. Get to point."

Heath choked on his words... He couldn't say it...

"No time for this," she said annoyed. The line clicked and Heath sighed.

Great. Big. Fat. Failure.

He did what he knew would make him feel better. He made a FrightTube video. His videos had tons of views, but nobody from school knew it was him. For one thing, he'd never shown his face. It was just a screen with the name of his song. No images. Another thing, his FrightTube name was _'ForeverFrozen'. _He made it when he realized he was in love with Abbey.

A few clicks of his keyboard and the video was posted to FrightTube. This one may have been a cover of a song he loved, but he didn't add the screen to cover his face.

Preview Video before Posting? Heath clicked the button and watched himself strum his guitar and sing the song. It was a Justin Biter cover; an artist he knew Abbey loved. He posted the final video after making a small edit and logged off.

Thinking nothing else, he closed the computer.

Abbey was... really important to him. Just... words couldn't describe.

_**~XoXo~**_

Heath didn't go to school the next day. He couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Instead, he decided to log onto FrightTube and see what people thought of him revealing his identity.

_**Views: 1,000,035**_

That was the most views he'd ever gotten. He scrolled to the comments.

_**CallMeFangy: **__Dude, this is amazing! Glad you finally showed your face._

_**BitchyBanshee:**_ _OMGhoul! I've been a fan for such a long time now! Knew you'd be hot! Keep singing!_

_**FangsSharperThanKnives: **__Fangtastic cover!_

The comments were all great, and Heath loved each and every one. He found one comment that made his heart skip a beat.

_**DeathFangRecordsOfficial:**_ _We're really excited with your work. We'd like you to give us a call. We've sent our number to your FrightTube inbox. Hope to hear from you soon. You're really talented._

No... way...

He checked his messages; just to make sure this wasn't a prank and... it wasn't.

The number was there, with 'call us' attached to it.

This was his chance of making it big time. If he became famous, Abbey would have to notice him...

Grabbing out his phone, he dialed the number. Maybe this was a dream... and maybe not...

_**~XoXo~**_

The next few days were spent with Heath on the phone talking to the monsters at DeathFang Records. He'd avoided school as often as possible because now, the students knew he was about to get signed and he hated the mobs.

But then again... he was going to be famous... He'd have to get used to it...

His phone rang and he answered it without checking the ID. He had been hoping that Abbey would call and answering it this way was less disappointing.

"Heath Burns, welcome to DeathFang Records. We're sending a car to pick you up and you'll come to the studio to record your first single."

Heath's heart nearly stopped. "T-t-thank you!" he exclaimed.

This was it. He was signed. Famous. About to record his first single. A car pulled up out front.

To call it car was like calling a butterfly a fly. The car was a stretch-limo with shiny black paint, silver wheels, clean black tires, and **'DTHFNG' **on the license plate.

"Hello, Mr. Burns," The driver said, opening the door.

Heath smiled. Yeah... maybe a new beginning was all he needed...


	2. Chapter 2

Months of being famous and Heath was dead tired. He'd been recording his newest song. The one he would preform for the first time ever at the Monster High prom. The one he wrote himself.

The one about Abbey.

He knew it was stupid to still be in love with her. After he released his first song, he thought Abbey would fall for him. She was just the same as ever. Perhaps worse if that was possible. She would post her thoughts online as comments to his official FrightTube (BurnsDeathFangRecords), and they weren't nice. In fact, they described EVERYTHING she hated about him from his music to the tiniest freckle on his nose.

Yeah, he was pretty stupid alright...

He had heard monsters say that if someone says they hate you; then they secretly like you... Well, whoever said that must've been mental. There was no way Abbey liked him. It was impossible. She hated him too much.

That's why he wrote her a song.

One that would make her so mad yet the lyrics would get through her frozen skull and she'd finally understand...

_**~XoXo~**_

Heath finished off the last notes off his song in the studio.

"That was brilliant, Burns!" his current manager said. This guy had managed One Dierection, but they had reassigned him because One Dierection was doing just fine with their main security and management.

Heath grinned. He couldn't wait to see the look on Abbey's face when he was going to perform it at prom in a few days...

"Burns?"

"What?" Heath had zoned out.

"I said you have some fans outside. They got the location from the Creeper message you sent out about them meeting you here?"

"Oh... I'm going. Thanks."

Heath met with the fans, not surprised to see his old friends in the crowd.

"Deuce! Clawd! Jackson! It's been too long!"

"Hey man." Deuce grinned. "How are you doing with the fangirls?"

"It's a pretty sweet gig. I play guitar, sing a bit, and these girls go crazy!"

"Don't forget us little monsters when you're in tabloids for banging Scarlena Goremez..." Deuce laughed.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Aw, you know we're joking." Clawd said, punching Deuce's arm lightly.

Interrupting their conversation, a bunch of fangirls broke down the door and ran in; charging straight for Heath.

Heath took off down the hall. Fangirls were faster than the speed of light when they were chasing down their obsession.

"Heath, we love you!" they screamed.

"I want your babies!" another cried.

"NO! He's MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MIIIIIIINE!

Heath dove into the nearest recording studio and hid in the booth... Though the screams were not muffled. The fangirls crowded around outside.

"He has to come out sometime!" one screamed.

"Let me through! I loved him before he was famous!" another screeched.

"Hipster ghoul is hipster..." Heath muttered.

"Here!" Heath slid off his leather jacket and opened the door for just a second to toss it.

The fans screamed and fought over the jacket. One took the jacket and shot like a bullet down the hall.

"IT'S MINE!" she screamed.

After three seconds a rip was heard.

"You idiot canine! YOU RIPPED IT!" a girl screamed.

"Oh boo-hoo." a voice snapped. "Just stupid jacket from stupid boy..."

Heath knew that voice. Why was she here?

"Stupid? You dare to call yourself a Flame Follower?"

"Am not part of stupid named fan base. Am hating Heath. Am always hating him."

"Then why are you here?"

"See big deal for stupid boy..."

"Hey guys!" Heath peeked out the window; the girls went insane. "I'm going to pick one of you, RANDOMLY, and you can hang with me, ALONE, in here!"

It was a crazy idea, yet brilliant at the same time.

The girls screamed, trying to push their way to the front. Heath scanned the crowd, picking out Abbey's head.

"You, white hair!" He called. The others became rabid.

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!"

"I DESERVE IT!"

"I'M THE ONE WITH OUR FUTURE CHILDREN PLANNED OUT!"

"Move, crazies." Abbey muttered, shoving the girls out of the way. This was unexpected, Heath picking her out of a bunch of girls, but she could see why. She wasn't mental.

Heath opened the door a crack and Abbey slid inside.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Am fine now that not with crazy ghouls..." Her expression was stony.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" Heath sighed.

"Not Abbey's first choice of place to be."

"... Then why did you come in the first place?"

"Like said, wanted see big fuss..."

"I'm a star." Heath smirked. "Why wouldn't I be a big deal?"

Abbey shrugged. "Still same idiot to me..."

"That's a bit harsh, don't ya think?"

"Saying as is..."

Heath scowled. "You could've just watched TV to see me, y'know."

"Not give Abbey full fangirl experience." she said coldly. "Now see why they like you. They have no brain."

"If you hate me so much, then why did you come? The REAL reason? Not just to see why I'm a big deal." he spat.

Abbey shrugged.

"Not sure yet."

Heath rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just leave? All you really came here to do was bother me, wasn't it?"

A smirk formed on Abbey's lips.

"Know Abbey too well."

"You live to annoy me, don't you?"

Abbey nodded as she slipped out the door.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN KISS HIM!" one fangirl yelled.

"YOU IDIOT!" another shrieked.

"YOU'RE NOT A TRUE FLAME FOLLOWER!"

Abbey ignored them, freezing anyone who came too close. Heath sighed and slumped against the wall, pulling the lyrics to his newest song out of his pocket. The prom was coming up, and he would perform it. For her.

_**~XoXo~**_

Three days passed faster than he thought and before he knew it, Heath was back at school.

Well, he wasn't _really_ at school. He was prepping with the band provided by DeathFang Records.

Still; the memories were with him...

He remembered walking through the halls while Abbey made his life a living hell. He remembered her first day there, when she had frozen him for calling her 'baby'.

And he would remember today, the day he sang a song dedicated to 'a really special ghoul.'

... He wondered if she would tell if it was her or not...

He decided against it in the end. She was smart. She'd figure it out.

"Burns!" a vamp with a headset and a clipboard rushed over to him. "You're on in five."

"Got it," Heath couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Sure, they had all heard him sing before, but this was his first live performance. The seconds ticked away and Heath found himself being pushed onstage.

The crowd was wild; it almost scared him...

Then he saw his friends beaming up front. Confidence restored, Heath took the mic.

"Hello, Monster High!" he called.

The crowd shrieked their lungs out.

"This song I wrote... it's dedicated to a very special ghoul." Heath smiled. "If she's out there, in the crowd... This is for you."

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

As the final guitar riff rang through the gym, the crowd went insane, cheering, shrieking and fangirling.

Heath grinned down at his friends, who were currently whooping and hollering.

Though his gaze didn't stay stuck on them; he scanned the room, looking for Abbey.

He found her as she was pushing through the crowd, trying to get...backstage? That was weird.

He shrugged. "Peace out, Monster High!" was his goodbye to his friends, his classmates, his teachers, his... everything.

He slipped backstage just as Abbey squeezed through the door.

"What song really about?" Abbey snapped.

"How did you..." it was a miracle she got past security... sort of. "Never mind."

"Do not waste breath. Tell Abbey. What song really about?"

"The lyrics were pretty obvious." Heath replied.

Abbey snorted. "You never say which ghoul."

"I figured that was obvious too..."

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "Just tell."

"But why do you care so much?" Heath shot back with a smirk.

Abbey bit back a response and Heath knew he had her.

"You know what it's about..."

"... Abbey does know this." she managed. "But why you write song?"

Heath could have lied. He could have done anything..._anything_ in the world. He could have punched her and it wouldn't have been half as bad as what he really did.

He kissed her.

Surprisingly, she didn't shove him off and slap him. Abbey just... enjoyed it...

Heath, however, was finally happy. He had gotten this huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Mr. Burns... am I intruding?" his manager stood by the stage door.

_Yes... _Heath growled inside his head as he broke away from Abbey, surprisingly, not to her liking.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" he asked aloud.

"Its just... we have paperwork for you. They want you to open for Justin Biter..."

"Alright." he called back before turning to Abbey. "So... um...?"

"Justin Biter is doing concert." Abbey stated.

"Well, that's why I'm opening for him..."

"Is doing concert in different country..."

"Yeah... I'm famous."

"I see. I should be going now." Abbey headed for the exit, just when Heath grabbed her arm.

"That doesn't change who I am." he said. "I'm still me."

"You will be busy; have no time for the old friends." Abbey shrugged.

"I'll always have time. I'll make time." Heath was serious for the first time in...well, ever.

Abbey blinked slowly. "Getting in way of fame would not be right of Abbey... Go. Live dream."

Heath knew his choices. Become a big-shot. Lots of money, lots of girls. Stay here. Become famous the hard way. Not as much money, no girls.

Except Abbey.

"You wouldn't be in the way." he smiled. "You would only make things better."

"Would hold back career..."

"You would push it forward." A ghoulfriend always helped publicity. One you actually loved would push it way forward.

Abbey's eyebrows knit. "How? You would worry about Abbey and fame."

"I would make it work..." Heath smiled down at her. "Come on; I'll get lonely on tour."

Abbey looked at him, amused, confused, and excited.

"Really want Abbey come with?"

"Of course I do..."

Heath and Abbey stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to do next...

"Burns!" one of the security guards exclaimed. "The fangirls are back!"

"... You're gonna have to get used to this." Heath shrugged, looking down at Abbey. "They could get jealous of you."

Abbey shrugged.

"Am not caring. They are crazy ones. Abbey sane." Just as the words left her mouth, fangirls poured through the door.

"It's the fake Flame Follower!" someone cried. "The one I read about on Creeper!"

"Why is she here?!" another said, pushing her way to the front. "Heath, I deserve you. I've loved you since your videos on ForeverFrozen."

"She can't love you like me!" a third shrieked.

"... I've got a plan." Heath muttered. "RUN!"

"Great... plan..." Abbey breathed as she turned yet another corner.

"Better than... mobs of fan... girls..." Heath may have been more used to this, but he was still reaching his limit.

Within in seconds, the screams of fangirls were heard, then exclamations of pain.

"What... that?" Abbey turned her head, but Heath pulled her forward.

"Just ignore them..." any remaining breath he had was now gone. He slumped against the wall, panting heavily.

Abbey sat down next to him and blushed as their eyes met.

"How long have you been liking Abbey?" she murmured. "That... way?"

"An exact time period? When you froze me in the hall I guess. I mean, you were the first one to not put up with me..."

"You were waste of breath." she shrugged.

"What is it with you and that?" Heath laughed. "It's, like, you can't give someone enough time to talk or something."

"Give time to talk, but am not caring for the, how you say? Beat around bush? Like monsters get to point. The flirting is not to point." Abbey explained.

"So, you prefer guys to just say 'hey, I like you,'?" Heath asked.

Abbey nodded. "See? None of the flowery."

Heath rolled his eyes and laughed.

"If I'd known it was that simple, I would have done something ages ago."

"Head is thick as iceberg." Abbey smirked.

"You never hated me then?" Heath was afraid of the answer. Abbey thought for a moment before speaking.

"Never... hate Heath. Say I hate him for try to convince self of hatred. Until kiss, Abbey was unsure on feelings for Heath."

"So..." Heath thought for a moment before chuckling. "You were playing hard to get."

"If that is what is called, then yes. Abbey was playing the hard to get."

More fangirl screams were heard...

"We better start running again." Heath laughed.

Right now, it was hectic, but later he could spend all the time he wanted with the ghoul of, what some might call, his dreams...

_**~XoXo~**_

**Alright, Toni and I are working on our cheesy-ending handshake. We're just too cheesy for our own good. Anyway, you amazing people know the drill, right? Say it with me! *crickets chirp* -facepalm-. Just, review kay? Every reviewer gets a hug.**

**Abbey: Hug is lame. Give good prize.**

**Me: -grumble- fine. If you review, you get twenty bucks.**

**XxLynChanxX and Anonymous Chica OUT!**


End file.
